An Iron Fist
by A.R.R. Pirate
Summary: She is a delinquent with an iron fist. When she breaks the rules one too many times, she has to follow his iron fist-ruling. In two weeks of what the pair can only describe as torture, who's "Iron Fist" will reign supreme? Or will they both learn to see the softer side? Rated M for swearing/violence/abuse.
1. Her Iron Fist

A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST EVER WORK TO BE PUBLISHED ONLINE. You should feel blessed that your eyes are even reading this trash that I pulled out of my rear end, I am so sorry for your soul. I do hope you enjoy this, and feel free to PM me comments/thoughts/and ideas- my brain tends to be a dry well. Any ideas or concepts that may seem similar to others you have read- that would be a fluke!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Props to him for making such an inspiring story that for real, made my childhood. BELIEVE IT.

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

Damn it.

She stood over the prone body on the floor, and then looked to her fist. The skin was dry and cracked from manual labor. She could not tell if it was from having her hands submerged in the medical tool sanitizer, or maybe from working in the wood shop. She wanted to have delicate soft feminine hands with perfect manicured nails, to be soft, and girly. But that just wasn't possible, she liked fighting too much. More like, she could not avoid fights, she just instinctively reacted. Often, violently.

She tried wiping the grime off of her hands. Upon closer inspection, she could see that there was some blood on her knuckles. And for once, she was positive-it wasn't her own.

"Shit." she mumbled under her breath. This was not good. This would be her fourth- no fifth fight this year. Lady Tsunade was going to be livid. A few snickers and swears had her glancing upwards. Surveying the scene, she saw no one she new to back her up. And then there was Kiba, Kiba would definitely have a black eye tomorrow, though his nose seemed to have already stopped bleeding. She hoped it wasn't broken- she would be in ten times more trouble if that were the case.

The crowd that had just moments before been jeering and egging her on in the fight, were dead silent and now stood in a circle around her and Kiba; she had punched him in the face for once again, trying to feel her up.

Why couldn't people just leave her alone? She just wasn't a people person and god, today was not her day. She knew it was coming before it even happened.

"Sakura Haruno!" A loud voice reached her ears, seemingly amplified by the dead silence. She slowly turned to face the school headmistress. With a face that screamed anything-but-innocence, she smiled.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. See, there's this funny story. Kib-"

"Sakura Haruno, what the hell were you thinking? This is what your fourth, fifth- infraction this year? You would be such an excellent student if you would use that brain of yours for more than just sarcastic quips." The verbal lashing triggered a few laughs from the crowd. Momentarily, she turned her frustration on them. "GO TO CLASS NOW! OR I'LL HAVE IBIKI GIVE YOU ALL DETENTION FOR A MONTH!"

This comment received many wide eyes, and gasps. Everyone feared Professor Ibiki. He was responsible for the detentions in the afternoon. Sakura wasn't afraid of him though. She had sort of acquainted with him after all the time she had spent with him. And now, after all this time, she had some dirt on him. She knew that he was secretly shacking up with Dr. Anko, who taught Chemistry for fourth years; and that he was the person who set Kakashi's ("Mr. Hatake makes me sound old," Kakashi said.) porn stash on fire on the school's front lawn. She would gladly mop the gym floor, or scrape gum off of Mr. Iruka's classroom's desks, if Ibiki had asked her to.

At this moment Shizune, the secretary and school's nurse, shows up to help Kiba to the medical room. Now alone in the silent hall Lady Tsunade addresses Sakura once more.

"Sakura, grab your bag and come with me." She sighs, and turns on her stiletto, marching back up the hallway from which she came.

Sakura too, sighs dejectedly and grabs her bag from the floor, striding swiftly to keep up with Lady Tsunade's fast gait. In the brief trip to the front office she allowed her mind to wander. It was currently 1:45 PM and close to the end of the school day, she should have been in Gai's tai-juitsu class right now. Somehow, even after all of her time in trouble, she had never missed his class since it was her favorite.

After she returned from her very brief trip to la la-land, she noticed that they had already arrived at the office. It was simply furbished with a plant that the she and her friend Naruto had named Mr. Ukki, and a painting of a leaf on the wall, as well as graffiti that her and Naruto did their first year, that was never painted over. It simply said, "BELIEVE IT". While Naruto may have loved it, her motive was really just trying to cover the hideous, banana yellow, paint on the wall. Why was yellow even a color?

"Sakura Haruno, in trouble again? Maybe you will actually be expelled this time."

Sakura freezes. This jerk wad- he made her so riled up, but she didn't allow for it to show. Putting on a dazzling smile she turns to the voice and says, "Oh hi, Itachi Uchiha, I didn't notice you. Maybe its because you are so unsubstantial?"

"Such large vocabulary, do you even know what that actually means?" He smirks at her sudden frown.

"I see you still have that giant flaming stick up your assho-"

"Sakura," this time, it was Lady Tsunade "in my office. Now." Sakura turned to face Itachi, blowing a raspberry. Hey, it may have been immature, but at least it made her feel a tad better.

"Goodbye, Sakura Haruno." Itachi smirks once again. Sakura ignores him and shuts the door to Tsunade's office. She sits at the lone chair in front of the desk. It could almost be called her own since she spent so much time in it.

"Sakura, what is your plan after school- I mean, what do you want to do with your life? Do you have ANY aspirations?"

"Well, I really want to-"

"Goals that DO NOT include raising Hell and causing torment to others?" Shit. Sakura paused for a moment and really thought about it. Suddenly, it came to her.

"I want to move out of my house and be independent. I want to become a doctor and to help people, and maybe save someone from having the same type of childhood I did."

"Sakura..."

"What's done is done. It can't be changed."

"Very well. I will leave it alone, but know that you can always talk to me, or even Shizune. Okay, moving past that; let's talk about consequences. You have had many detentions. Between your first year and now does seventeen sound right? Maybe even eighteen? I feel that Ibiki might like you too much, so this time around we are going to do something completely different. You are going to change classes and shadow Itachi for two weeks. Now before you object, let me explain why." Sakura closes her fish-like gaping mouth, her arms crossed in a defensive manner. Tsunade continues,"You two could learn a lot from each other. He takes a lot of honor courses, which will help with you future plans, plus with his work as student body president, I am hoping some of his sense of responsibility will rub off on you."

"But-" Sakura tries to interject, but is cut off by Tsunade once more.

"It is only two weeks. And these classes will help to boost your grade average. I will however, change his schedule to accommodate your physical education class. You need to let off steam, for your safety, and that of your class mates as well. Besides, Itachi needs more physical exercise, he spends that period of time up here doing work for me anyway." Tsunade peaks her finger tips together. "I am doing what I feel is right for, you and maybe you two will actually learn to like each other. This is my decision, I will inform Itachi of this now, and email you your new schedule for tomorrow. For now head to class and let your teachers know that I will be emailing them to let them know of this change."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."Sakura stands and leaves the office quickly, hoping to avoid seeing Itachi again. Of course, fate is not on her side.

"Sakura Haruno, that was a long chat. Did you really get expelled?" He smirks.

"Unfortunately for you, no." She turns to leave.

"See you later, Sakura Haruno." Sakura cringes at his voice. She can picture the smirk on his face without even looking. Damn him and his evil face.

"Too soon, and too frequently." She says more so to herself, though she knows he heard her. She then heads for her next class period just as the bell rings.

"Hn." That is his response, if it could even be called that, but she didn't hear it. Itachi headed toward Tsunade's office. He has a few questions too many floating around in his head, and it was time for a few answers.

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE! I am so sorry it was short, I hope the next one will be longer, but I am a lame little weenie with a heavy school and work load! Hopefully by next week my new chapter will be up! Until then 3 ~ LOVING YOU ALL FROM SOMEWHERE ON THE SEA!

A.R.R. Pirate


	2. Consequences

A/N: OMG I RE-READ MY LAST CHAPTER AND REALIZED I AM A COMMA WHORE! I APOLOGIZE GREATLY! For the future, starting now, I will try and limit how many comma's I use. Feel free to call me out on it. Really. DO IT!

DISCLAIMER: Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Thanks for making such beautifully crafted characters for me to ship together.

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

Itachi watched her walk down the hallway towards her last class. She looked a little deflated. Just what was her consequence, he wondered? He hoped she would be scrubbing toilets, or finally painting over that hideous, "BELIEVE IT" on the wall. Maybe the entire office- in a blue color this time.

Smirking as he walked up toward Tsunade's door, he gave one glance back. He really did hate the banana yellow color. It truly was an eyesore. Maybe he could convince Lady Tsunade to make her and Naruto to paint it over as an...extracurricular activity.

Raising his fist, he softly rapped on the light-brown door. Receiving a muffled, "Come in" he entered.

Stepping inside, Itachi closed the door behind himself with a soft -click-. He gazed around the office he knew a little too well because of his work with the student committee. The lone chair in front of the desk was hard, and slightly broken. He knew that Sakura herself had broken it in a rage. He never got that full story.

Tsunade looked up from her papers to see Itachi standing quietly in the doorway. "Oh! Perfect, you were just the person I wanted to see. Sit." She gestured to the chair and he inwardly cringed. To any observer his facial expression never wavered. He sat down. It was still slightly warm from Sakura sitting in it. He realized that there was a slight dent that probably was her exact size, knowing that she spent a lot of time sitting in it. The "Sakura Chair" he dubbed it.

"Her consequence has been decided." Tsunade's voice broke Itachi from his silent musings.

"Oh?" He tried to not be too intrigued but in all honesty his interest was piqued.

"She will be shadowing you for two weeks. She will be going to all of your classes, and helping you with your work for the student committee. She will also take part in your extracurricular activities. You are part of the Soccer Club still, are you not?" Itachi, who had yet had a moment to speak, only nodded. This was not how he was expecting this to go. At all.

"Lady Tsunade, not to question your authority, but why do you want me to be the one to guide her around? I am fairly positive that you are privy to the fact that she despises my very being."

"Itachi, believe it or not, but I don't think she does. She has no guidance. And while I know you think you know everything, you still have a lot to learn. I think that you two can teach each other." Itachi only nodded to her comment, though it did irk him just a little bit. "Like I stated previously, it will only be for two weeks. In that period of time I want you to keep her out of trouble. By ALL MEANS NECESSARY. If she ends up here in those two weeks, you will be sharing any consequences. You may be the student body president, but I will not show you any favoritism. Is that understood Itachi?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Perfect. Starting tomorrow Sakura Haruno will be your responsibility. Oh yes- I forgot to mention that you will be following her to her physical education class. It is the advanced tai-juitsu class. You will be expected to participate." Itachi nods. At this moment there is a knock at the door, and Shizune sticks her head in.

"Lady Tsunade, I need to speak with you, if you have a moment." Shizune only glances briefly at the intimidating Uchiha before snapping her gaze back to Tsunade.

"That's fine. I just finished up with Itachi." Itachi then stood to leave. "One last thing Itachi; I expect you both to stop in to my office in one week. Hopefully you won't have killed each other by then."

Responding only with a "thank you" Itachi excused himself from her office. The devil, in his mind, has pink hair. He knew that he was in for two weeks of torture.

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCCC~CCCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

"Torture! That's what it is! It's almost inhumane. I can't even stand that fucktard- and she expect me to follow AND HELP HIM? For two weeks!?" Sakura ranted to Naruto- he listened openly to everything she was saying- actually, screaming.

Naruto was in many ways exactly like Sakura, a bit of hooligan, but only with good intentions. They had met in Jr. High and had bonded over similar pasts, plus they lived right next door to one another in the same apartment complex. Both had been independent for a good majority of their lives.

They shared the same group of friends, but the relationship between the two of them was special. Speaking of friends- Sakura looked up to see her boys coming to the table.

Firstly there was Shikamaru Nara. He was lazy, a true genius, and the only one with all passing grades even though he had the worst attendance. Then there was Kiba, who was fresh off suspension for bringing his dog to school...again. His black eye prominent- he was always making passes at her and this time, she got even. He was like Naruto's more annoying other half, except he got her in to a hell of a lot more trouble. It was Kiba's fault she was being punished. Shino was a quiet guy, she knew him, but not well enough to say anything about him other than he always wore shades inside. And then lastly there was Lee. He was her partner in Gai's tai-juitsu class. He was way too outgoing and always wore a green jacket, even in the dead heat of summer.

Sakura looked around the circular table and smiled.

This was one of two classes that the entire group of friends shared, and it was her second favorite. It was Kakashi's class and because he was always running late, she got to spend time catching up with her boys. It sucked- that for two weeks she would have to leave them. She preferred their presence to that of Ichi-ban's anyday.

Itchy and Ichi-ban, those were some nicknames that her and her friends had come up for the "oh-so-beloved" student body president. Speaking of the devil- here he was, coming up to her table. Wait- WHAT?

Sakura looked up at Itachi, who stood before her with his stupid unreadable face.

"Sakura Haruno, here is my class schedule. Tsunade asked me to give it to you by hand since I have time before my next class. I'll meet you at the front office at eight tomorrow morning. Be on time."

"Whatever, Ichi-b—I mean Itachi."His only quirked an eyebrow, and then with an about face and a few strides he was gone from the room.

Tense silence was broken by a few girls giggling about how hot Itachi was, but the only thing that Sakura cared about was the cow-faced looks of her boys. Naruto, who was by far the most tan of them all was whiter than her- and she admitted to being pasty. Lee's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline- a near impossible feat. Shikamaru stared blankly, if anything, he sat more rigidly. Kiba was picking his jaw up off of the floor. And Shino, there wasn't really a change with him.

Shikamaru recoverd quickly and raised a brow at her, "What was that about?"

"I have to take classes with him, for two weeks for punching Kiba in the face." She shot daggers at Kiba from across the table. He gulped.

"Sorry- if it's any consolation Shizune is having me wipe down all the lockers for feeling you up."

"Not good enough." She turned herself away from him.

"Including the first year boy's locker room one's." Sakura, and everyone at the table gagged just thinking about it. That place was prepubescent hell. Sakura didn't have to enter it to know that place was death's playground, she could smell it from down the hallway. She was sure the ENTIRE school could smell it.

Feeling somewhat mollified she responded."Fine, but touch me again and you will have a lot worse than just a black eye." Kiba only nodded but discreetly crossed his legs to protect himself.

"So what is his schedule? I am most certain it is full of great youthful activities." This was Lee speaking. Sakura wasn't sure if he got dropped on his head one too many times as a baby, or if he really just thought in flowery language, but either way his question did make her wonder.

Unfolding the paper, Sakura read:

1\. ENG 302- Asuma Rm.987 4. ADV. CHEM- Anko Rm.864

2\. HOME EC 201- Kurenai Rm. 933 -EX ACTIVITIES- Genma ~Advisor

3\. DIFF EQ- Shikaku Rm. 865 5. ADV. TAIJUITSU- Gai Gym 2

-LUNCH- 6. PSYCH. Ibiki Rm. 69

"Home economics? Itachi is taking home economics? ReallY? HAHAHA!" Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh hey Sak, look- you are in Shikamaru's dad's class. Lucky!" Sakura re-examined the paper, it was true.

"What a drag, now I feel obligated to attend my classes." Shikamaru drawled. "Your in my English, Math and Chemistry classes." The whole group turned to Shikamaru.

"Shika, why are you in this English class if your in third year level English?" Sakura asked.

"I need it for my records. I couldn't just skip. Technically, I don't need to do the work- honestly it's too troublesome."

"Perfect that you can keep Sak company, and safe from Mr. Asshole!"

"Whatever. Sure. Troublesome." Sakura couldn't really tell if that meant yes or no. She wasn't going to worry about it- until she started hyperventilating tomorrow, that's when she'd panic. It was shortly there after that Kakashi finally entered and the class officially started. A mere fifteen minutes after the bell- wow Kakashi was actually earlier than usual. The rest of class went on entirely uneventful. Since the class dredged on, Sakura began to brew over what was to come tomorrow. She felt dead. She would be dead, if she had spend two weeks with Itachi. Bell, please ring. Don't though. Tomorrow don't come.

School let out.

By the time she got home she was completely wiped. She collapsed on to the bed with a groan. At least she'd know Shika in a few of her classes. God, really two weeks? She'd barely survived today, and that was her NORMAL day. Lord have mercy on her.

After finally rousing her self enough to get ready for bed, sleep quickly took her, and she dreamed of her boys, and ramen. Life would be great. At least until she awoke.

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCC~CCCCCCC

TA-DAH! Thank you all for waiting for this next chapter. I will have another up next week, maybe even sooner. My creative juices are flowing at the moment- so strike while the iron's hot right? LOVING YOU ALL FROM SOMEWHERE ON THE SEA!

A.R.R. Pirate


	3. Romeo, Juliet and Flour Babies

A/N: AHOY MATEYS! I AM NO LONGER A COMMA WHORE, BUT NOW I'M A VERB BAG! Don't be a verb bag, switch to GEIC-oh. Never mind my stupid jokes. Sorry for the late chapter. With a few verbs, and even less commas. This will be the longest one yet.

DISCLAIMER: As always Naruto's characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. They are not mine.

CCCCCCC~~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

KERRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sakura's fist came down on her cute little frog alarm clock. It silenced immediately. Sitting up and stretching out the kinks in her muscles, a few pops later, and then she was up and about.

Firstly to the bathroom to shower and change. A quick glance at her closet and she knew exactly what she wanted to wear.

"Camo." she laughed to herself.

Her war oufit, she called it. It was a short green camo romper that stopped at a length that could barely be called modest. The sleeves were long, but rather than being a camo color, they were black. All with pockets, cute zippers and an attached hood. Paired with her combat boots, it was her favorite outfit.

Dragging the romper as well as her underwear and black tights into the bathroom she immediately jumped under the water. This morning in particular she chose to clean in cold water so she wouldn't end up lingering too long. She knew that she could easily spend an hour and a half in the shower.

She hopped out of the shower and dried up real quick to change. Finally dressed, she looked in the mirror. She was cute. Plain, but with strong features. Pink hair hang to her waist that she decided to tie up in a cute, but messy ponytail. Her vivid green eyes were then lined with black liner. A coat of mascara, a little concealer under her eyes, and a smattering of lip-gloss, then she was ready to go.

Shutting out the light to her bathroom she grabbed her combat boots from a pile of junk in the corner of her room and walked in to the kitchen.

Damn it. It was 7:45. Quickly jamming her feet in her boots and lacing them up, she grabbed an orange from a bowl on her table, and her backpack and gym bag from the entry hall on the way out. Locking the door to her apartment she knocked on Naruto's on the way down the corridor

Surprisingly, he opened the door just as she got to it.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed cheerily. What the fuck, he's ready to go half an hour earlier than usual?

"Of course I am Sakura! I want to walk you to school!" She didn't think she had said that out loud, but his response made her realize she did.

"Thanks Naruto!" She didn't realize he had grabbed her hand, but he held it while they walked.

The small walk from their apartment to the school was warm, and sunny. The sky was clear and deep blue. Sakura turned to look at her long time friend. He was cute, in an adorkable brotherly way. Messy blonde hair the color of gold and radiant blue eyes similar to that of the sky this morning, but her favorite part was his big- toothy smile. It was contagious.

Feeling more positive than ever they step up to the school gates, and to her shock all her boys are there. There are many hugs and soft punches (hard ones from her) exchanged.

Naruto turns to Shikamaru and pulls him down by a pierced ear. Carefree grin disappearing- he whispers, "take care of her or I'll take care of you." The smile that was gone for only a brief moment returns.

Shikamaru sighs and inspects his feet, then turns his face skyward to catch the sunlight. "What a drag."

Sakura gives Shikamaru and Naruto with a questioning look, but lets it go when she spies something just past them.

"Itachi." She sneers. Great, she was so not ready for this, but when his eyes met hers she knew she would have to be.

He approached he slowly, pushing past her protective circle of friends (protective my ass).

"English is first, follow me."

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

They had English with some guy named Asuma Sarutobi. She knew him, but only because he occasionally popped into Gai, and Kakashi's classes. Mr. Sarutobi very obviously has the hots for the teacher across the hall, Kurenai. He would get all flustered and tongue tied around her. He even dropped a cigarette butt (if we could swear in his class, he could smoke in it) on to his lap- singeing his right thigh.

When I first had walked in- my assumption of difficulty was proven correct.

His introduction of me to the class was short, which was great. But then- he SAID IT.

"Sakura Haruno will be joining us for two weeks. Respect her- please." He then turned to me and said, "You made it just in time for our Romeo and Juliet Analysis. I don't expect you to do the project since you will be leaving before it is due, but I would like you to read along with us."

Somehow she felt this was karma. "Romeo and Juliet again? We did that as Freshman."

"Why yes, you did. However, as third years, you must analyze a Shakespearean play. The class voted, and they chose this one. Personally I prefer Hamlet." He chuckled at her frown. "This might seem very unimportant now, but it will help you to analyze other things too. It will be over with before you think."

"That's what you say. I am being-literally-forced into this class." She sighed and walked to the back of the room, taking a seat willing(only because she didn't feel like causing a scene)next to Itachi.

And so it began the day of hell- and hours of torture.

Towards the end of class she found her self drooling and fighting to stay awake. Her head often lolling from heaviness.

And then suddenly BAM-!

The door to classroom shudders as it hits the wall a little too hard. Sakura had previously noticed the dent, but now she knew the cause. Standing in the door was none other than her Tai-Juitsu teacher- Maito Guy. Green spandex, bowl-cut and all.

"Well hello there my most youthful of companions. I have heard the most fantastic pieces of festiveness today."

"Class is not finished, come back in ten minutes."

"What if I told you it was about my greatest of rivals?"

"Kakashi?"

"The one and only. The real truth about my greatest rival!"

"Fine." And then, as if we weren't there, he starts engaging in some deep conversation with Guy. She only heard bits and pieces of what was said, which included things like "porn""ninjas" and "toads".

Sakura glanced to Shikamaru, who up until this time had been asleep in the back of class, and gave him a look as if to ask- does this always happen? To which he gave her a look that said- unfortunately, yes.

Then suddenly remembering we were there Asuma turns to us and dismisses us to only then jump back into conversation with Guy. WOW.

Once again- reaffirming his place as her favorite teacher. He got her out of class early. Thanks Guy.

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

The transition between English and home economics was brief, but Sakura felt as if it dragged on forever. Having had to hug Shikamaru good-bye, the only buffer between her and Itachi was gone.

SOMEONE HELP.

After parting ways with Shika, Sakura had to stride to keep up with Itachi's long steps. She half jogged to keep up with him all the way to home ec. The whole way there he had been berating her about how unfeminine she was, and that he doubted that she could do anything wife-like. What. A. Shit. She would prove him wrong no matter what.

They entered the class room of a young teacher named Kurenai, the same Kurenai that her previous' hour's teacher had a thing with. It was too obvious- because in school nothing can be kept on the DL. Gossip is how teens thrive. And her favorite, but yet to be confirmed piece of gossip- Asuma was Kurenai's baby daddy and she was secretly preggo. OH LORDY! If she could somehow weedle this out of her-. She could totally knock stupid Ino-pig down a pedestal.

Claiming a seat next to Itachi, she sat anxiously wondering what hell task for the day would be. If it was baking a cake she would probably only further prove what Itachi said. The last cake she made blew up. It BLEW UP! How the fuck does that even happen?

Sakura look up just as Kurenai was about to address them.

"Welcome to my class Sakura. I know you must be nervous, but don't be. I think you will find this to be one of your favorites. Especially since we are about to start my favorite surprise lesson. PARENTING! You and the person you are sitting next to now will be the parent of an adorable flour baby for the twelve days! Isn't that exciting?"

Sakura felt herself grow paler and paler. She was going to pass out, or throw up, or die. Or maybe even all three.

Favorite class she said? NO WAY IN HELL!

CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC~CCCCCCC

THE END I AM SO SORRY TIS LATE! NO PROMISES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BEING DONE NEXT WEEK, Hopefully soon though! LOVING YOU ALL FRO SOMEWHERE ON THE SEA!

A.R.R. Pirate


End file.
